inexpressible love
by BQ18290
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke meminta Haruno Sakura menikah dengannya agar anaknya bisa mendapatkan kasih sayang seorang ibu, tidak ada yang salah memang karena sasuke memang seorang duda. namun jika status sakura sudah menikah dan memiliki suami bernama Sabaku Gaara tentu akan lain ceritanya.


**Naruto © Masashi Kis** **h** **imoto**

 **Rated:** **M**

 **Gender:** **Family** **,** **Hurt/Comfort.**

 **Warning:** **AU** **, OOC** **(mungkin)** **,** **Tema berat,** **Gaje, Typo bertebaran, EYD berantakan dll.**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary:**

Uchiha Sasuke meminta Haruno Sakura menikah dengannya agar anaknya bisa mendapatkan kasih sayang seorang ibu, Tidak ada yang salah memang. Karena statusnya memang seorang duda. Namun jika Status Sakura sudah menikah dan memiliki suami bernama Sabaku Gaara, tentu akan lain ceritanya.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah ajakan yang mencengangkan

.

" _Sakura, menikahlah denganku."_

" _Kau sudah gila?! Aku sudah memiliki suami."_

.

.

.

Kenyataan yang menyakitkan

.

" _Anakku membutuhkan seorang ibu,"_

" _Banyak wanita diluar sana yang bisa menjadi ibu dari anakmu Sasuke!"_

" _Tetap aku hanya menginginkamu."_

" _Aku tidak bisa."_

" _Lagipula apakah kau merelakanku untuk menikah lagi dengan orang lain?"_

.

.

.

.

Kisah masa lalu yang kembali terungkap

.

" _Kau tidak pernah mencintainya. Kalian menikah hanya demi keuntungan keluarga bukan?"_

" _Kau, masih mencintaiku kan?"_

.

.

.

Harapan besar dari pihak keluarga

.

" _Kami selalu berdoa kepada Tuhan agar megirimkan bayi kedalam keluarga ini,"_

' _Kami bahkan belum pernah berhubungan intim,'_

" _Terimakasih ibu atas doamu"_

.

.

.

Hubungan yang sejak awal tidak harmonis

" _Untuk apa kau menyuruhku untuk tidak bertemu lagi dengannya?"_

" _Aku suamimu."_

" _Bukankah sejak awal kau tidak pernah mengakuiku sebagai istrimu?"_

 _._

 _._

.

.

Cinta yang mulai hadir di saat yang kurang tepat

.

" _Sasuke memintaku untuk menikah dengannya, karena anaknya membutuhkan ibu."_

" _Jauhi dia, aku tidak mengijinkamu bertemu lagi dengannya."_

.

.

.

.

Persahabatan yang menjadi awal segalanya

.

" _Sasuke mengajakku untuk menikah,"_

" _Si bodoh itu apa sudah gila?"_

" _Jika saja waktu itu kalian saling jujur dengan perasaan kalian masing-masing."_

" _Aku hanya takut menghancurkan persahabatan yang telah kita buat."_

" _Jika sudah begini bukankah menjadi lebih sulit? Huh! Merepotkan."_

.

.

.

Kerinduan akan masa lalu

.

" _DI tempat ini bukankah kita sering menghabiskan waktu bersama?"_

" _Ya, dan hari itu juga. Ketika kau memutuskan untuk menikah. Kita juga menghabiskan waktu disini."_

.

.

.

.

Karena berdoa sebanyak apapun, Berusaha sekeras apapun, waktu tidak akan pernah berputar kembali.

.

" _Aku selalu berpikir, jika kita tidak saling mengenal pada awalnya. Jika kita tidak berada pada kelas yang sama, Jika kita tidak bersahabat. Apakah mungkin jika sekarang namaku lah yang terukir di cincin yang berada di jari manismu itu."_

.

.

.

.

Perasaan yang membebani

.

" _Mereka saling mencintai."_

" _Aku tahu,"_

" _Kau selalu begitu dingin terhadap Sakura sejak dulu. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"_

" _Bukan urusanmu."_

.

.

.

.

Keputusan

.

"Jika Sasuke menginginkan anaknya untuk memiliki ibu sepertimu aku tidak keberatan jika kau mengadopsinya."

"Apakah kau tidak memikirkan perasaan ibumu?! Apa kata keluargamu dan keluargaku nanti jika kau malah mengadopsi anak orang lain."

"Mereka mungkin hanya akan menganggap salah satu dari kita mandul."

.

.

.

Keputusasaan

.

.

" _Kau membicarakan hal ini dengan santai seolah-olah ini bukanlah hal penting."_

" _Apa maumu sebenarnya?"_

" _Apa mauku?! Suamiku selalu bersikap dan berbicara dingin padaku kecuali di depan keluarga. Aku merasa tertekan dengan semua pertanyaan mengenai keturunan, mengkonsumsi obat-obatan pahit yang entah darimana asalnya untuk merangsang kesuburan! Mendapat cibiran dari keluargamu karena sudah dua tahun menikah tetapi tidak mempunyai keturunan. Padahal aku masih perawan sampai detik ini. dan kau membicarakan soal adopsi anak dengan mudahnya?!"_

" _Ceraikanlah Aku."_

" _Tidak akan pernah."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Konflik yang muncul kepermukaan

.

" _Ibu, kami tidak bermaksud …"_

" _Ibu akan ke kamar untuk beristirahat. Jika kalian pulang tidak usah menunggu ibu."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kekecewaan yang menyakiti berbagai pihak

 _._

" _Maafkan aku ibu, sungguh aku menyesal tidak memberitahu jika hubungan kami tidak berjalan harmonis."_

" _Yang membuatmu bersikap seperti itu padanya karena kau juga mencintainya kan?"_

" _Aku tahu sampai kapanpun dia tidak akan berpaling padaku, karena perasaannya selalu ada untukmu."_

" _Tidak pernahkah kau berfikir jika selama ini Sakura selalu mencoba menjadi istri yang baik untukmu?Kau hanya terlalu menutup diri darinya."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _..._

" _ **A guy and a girl can be just friends, but at the point or another, they will fall for each other. Maybe temporarily, maybe at the wrong time, maybe too late, or maybe forever"**_

Dave Matthews


End file.
